


【授权翻译】空若鸟骨

by Stacy_likegravity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡, 重聚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity
Summary: 他注定无法与那个人重聚，因为生命逝而不返。如果它能圆满如歌，反而显得黯然失色。唯有迎向不可避免的死亡，方知t'hy'la的壮丽与荣光。
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock





	【授权翻译】空若鸟骨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Bird's Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562940) by [BC_Brynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Brynn/pseuds/BC_Brynn). 



> For some reason, LOFTER is no longer fit for derivative works; I will backup completed ones to AO3.
> 
> Thank you to BC_Brynn for permission!

Spock侧目遥望天空，确认企业号到达。  
  
殖民地等待这艘星舰已久，事实上它已经迟到了36小时有余。Spock认真回忆了一番自己在舰上服役的经历，并不为此而担忧：宇宙变幻莫测，对于企业号来说尤其如此。  
  
不过，这次有些不同。他感到呼吸滞塞，一种剧变将临的不祥预感笼罩心头。  
  
Kra'tti——这个星系的恒星——披戴着淡蓝色的光晕缓缓沉入地平线，Spock抬手遮住眼睛，略带焦躁地等待着来客们传送下舰。这很反常。他已经多年没有感情用事了。  
  
在这个时间线里比他年轻几十岁的父亲被选为本次接待登陆来客事务委员会的主席，站于首位，一如既往地沉静肃穆。Spock本人并非委员会的成员，但他觉得此刻这颗星球上的任何力量都不能阻止他出席。他没有和其他瓦肯人站在一起，独据一隅，短暂地攥紧他的吊坠，缓缓深呼吸。  
  
终于，熟悉的光线裹着五道身影出现在平台中央。领头的自然是Jim和Spock，接着是McCoy医生、Uhura中尉和——  
  
Spock的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
  
那个男人迈出一步，然后仿佛在黑夜中看到灯塔般，立即转头看向Spock。这是一张熟悉得令人心碎的脸庞，鬈曲的灰发，狡黠快乐的眼睛，穿着一袭引人注目的星际舰队上将制服。  
  
“我耽搁太久了，Spock，”他穿过开始进行礼貌交谈的舰队同伴和瓦肯代表，走到Spock面前，嘴角微微翘起，好像他们约定在10分钟前见面，而他只是被途中事故堵在了半路，“我很抱歉。我已向总部进行申诉，但估计不会有什么结果。显然，除非这回的事是哪个神经病罗慕兰人搞出来的，否则他们还有更重要的事要做。现在的年轻人……”  
  
再多逻辑训练都抚不平他起伏的心潮，Spock的理智顷刻间分崩离析。  
  
这是喜悦；这是狂喜——这是狂喜，它充盈着他的躯壳，满溢到他魂不守舍；他错觉自己脆弱的身体无法容纳更多，几乎要被这潮水碾成齑粉。他不知道自己外表会呈现出什么样子，也许是无动于衷。  
  
他面无表情，僵硬地伫立原地，体内那种陌生的、完全属于人类的部分取代了他的意志，在星际舰队训练出的固有模式接管了他的喉舌，他用一种不带感情的声音说：“欢迎来到殖民地，Jim。”  
  
现在最重要的是，他们必须交谈——他们必须待在一起，就像Spock的遥远记忆中，想出最轻的代价逃离死亡般急迫。他们分别太久了，Spock仅剩下的一点思考能力渴求着不受外界干扰的重聚。  
  
他的住处很小，而且简陋，但足够了——他们俩都不是作风奢靡的人。  
  
门在轮轴锈钝的转动声中关上。  
  
Spock盯着Jim肩膀后面墙上的一块空白处，一动不动，如同一具逼真却无生命的傀儡。  
  
“过去多久了？”Jim问。  
  
Spock眨了眨眼，心脏疯狂地跳动，呼吸急促而轻浅：“79年，1个月，又13天——”  
  
“还是如此？”Jim的呼吸也是一滞，“我以为……我希望……”他陷入沉默，没有说出他的希望。Spock知道原因——在这件事上，他们是一样的。Jim希望Spock能够继续他的生活，用人类的话说就是“放下Jim”，同时又为这种可能性而感到恐惧和痛苦。两种对立的愿望在他胸中针锋相对，一个自我中心，一个无私奉献，两个都同样强烈，因为这是t'hy'la的天性。  
  
_“在我的一生中，我已然确定……用炽热的墨水将你的名字烙刻在静脉内膜。”_  
  
Spock切换成了猎户座语，因为那是唯一能够大致表达出他内心波澜的语言。那么多的快乐不是一种好的体验，在某种程度上甚至比悲伤疼得更深。他不知所措，无法控制它从浩大洪流变为涓涓细流，带着自己真正应有的快乐缓缓地淌入心房。  
  
“我表示怀疑。”Jim回答道，眼里流露出些许不假思索的黑色幽默，然后同样以猎户座语继续说。他缓缓述说着自己的脆弱，伴随着微妙的痛苦与顺应时会品尝到的甜蜜。猎户座语是一门蕴意丰富的语言。它让Jim在谈到离别时痛恨的利爪刺穿他的皮肤、钻入组织时，几乎用饱含怨意的吐息将Spock凌迟至死，又在下一刻说出了Spock所听过的，对于自己幸存表示感激的最情色的暗示。  
  
Spock曾向Jim学会猎户座语。猎户座人用夸张和暗示的方式说话，每个字都包含一个隐喻。沸腾的热血与暴力的自伤都转变为附加后缀的爱的誓词。  
  
因为Jim说的是猎户座俚语，所以Spock也是。  
  
_Jim说：“让我剥去你胸骨之上的血肉，用我的手指浸在你肺部柔软的褶皱……”_  
  
Spock沉入被褥，感到关节吱吱作响的声音回荡在他的全身，他伸出双手，握住稀薄的空气，因为Jim已经无法触及——永远都触之不及，头脑中理性的部分坚定声称，然而他灵魂深处的希望，那完全由James Kirk种植和培育的花朵正在绽放，灿烂夺目，馥郁芬芳。  
  
_“比一无所有更加悲伤的是，你的味道在我口中消失，你的皮肤在我指尖缺失……”Spock说。_  
  
他也从Jim那儿学会了表达自己。  
  
Jim躺在床上，献祭般向Spock舒展身体，泪水在他的眼睛里闪闪发光——  
  
_“宛若鸟骨般空洞寂寥——”  
  
“请将你灌入我的身体——”_  
  
——他只穿着内裤，汗水淋漓。Spock的手指抚在了他的融合点，若隐若现的暗示传达而来，然后——  
  
——是的，是的——他们从未停止融合为一。  
  
夜幕降临；寒凉的空气冻得Spock肩头发颤，但他几乎无心顾及，只沉迷于在自己臂弯里安睡的男人的容颜、声音和气息。他无法入睡；他的精神，无拘无束，奔逸绝尘。  
  
这就是多元宇宙的法则。在无数维度中，Spock和Jim有着共同的过去，直到Jim撞入时汇（Nexus）的瞬间。理论上，所有这些Jim都是Spock的。所有Spock都是Jim的。但如果真的认为那些数以百万计、几十亿计的无数个Jim中的任何一个都等同与他的那个，是一种亵渎。  
  
Spock一直只需要一个Jim。他只需知道在那个他所熟知的世界里，有一个Jim毫无疑问地属于他，这样就让他非常满足了。  
  
他不知道该怎么做。  
  
或许，只要有足够的精神修养，他就能忘记他们此刻处境的物理学原理，简单纯粹地享受十亿分之一概率（事实上这个数值可以说无限接近于零）的第二次机会。  
  
它和毫无可能之间的差距几乎可以忽略不计，但绝不是。  
  
Spock在黑暗中微笑，紧紧抱住怀里那个人。  
  
反正Jim会说：让统计数据见鬼去吧。  
  
  


X

  
  
Jim站在Spock身旁，对面是举止近乎悲伤的Sarek；他们三人和主治医师都挤在床边，让房间显得格外狭窄。床上躺着一位面容青灰的瓦肯人，Jim得眨几下眼睛才能看清他的五官。  
  
他抬手摸了摸Spock的上臂；这是为了安慰他们中的一个，但连他自己也不确定是哪个。机器一直哔哔作响，无序的提示音伴随着显示器上的数字到处乱跳。  
  
“他已经十三个周期没有恢复意识了，中校，”治疗师说，“脑活动尚能测量，但不足以使之清醒。呼吸则完全依赖于体外支持。”  
  
Spock的下颏绷紧了。  
  
Jim抑制住一声叹息，不得不再次眨眼。他希望他们能赶到；虽然即使他们没有被耽搁也来不及，但这不是什么令人宽慰的事。他吞咽着小声说：“让他去吧。”  
  
Spock一时没有反应，但他肯定听到了Jim的声音。  
  
最终，在治疗师的注视中，那种坚毅的特质回到了Spock身上。他慢慢点头：“您的努力值得敬佩，医师。终止生命维持。”  
  
治疗师走向仪器的控制器，关掉了它。这种冲击是直接的，而且有点可怕。Jim发现自己紧紧攥住了Spock的袖子，努力不转身跑开。  
  
他曾见过人死亡，这不是新鲜事。  
  
只是当对象是他的爱人时，它变得如此难以面对，这情景很不可思议，因为Spock现在很好，就站在他的身边，但无论如何这都令人揪心，而且，而且……  
  
Spock是微笑着死去的。


End file.
